Claim
by Shin-kai Syndrome
Summary: Rivallie has fallen for Eren and he knew that. But he would never admit it and thought he could surpass his desire to own the teen completely, until... one day when he got a surprising news from Hanji. Rivallie realise that if he do not take actions on claiming his 'prey', he would not have the chance in the future. (bl, a little bit of yandereness in levi )
1. The interesting news

So... i kinda wrote this 1 month ago, and decided to only post it now. this happens before the female titan incident anyway, and i won't follow the story plot... well, i have no idea how to connect this one to the original story anyway~~~~~(fact: you are only lazy to think.)

Never mind~ so, hope this random story would not turn out that bad~  
Usual warning : contain boys love, yaoi...or anything you call that sounds similar... and maybe there would be mpreg in the .  
Disclaimer : i do not own Shingeki no Kyoujin and the characters~

* * *

**~~Claim~~**

Warm…

Sensual…

I guess this is what you expect from close contacts like this, isn't it?

"Mm…ngh…mme…" suffocated breath erupt from the human below me, begging for an open to catch some air, which I ignore, even as his grip has tighten as my hand pin it harder. I hardly can leave my eyes off, as I watch his eyes, coated with the teary liquid, all from my forced kiss.

Not enough.

I suck around, claiming my territory with every last breath while enjoy the slick feeling of the wet muscle making its way around the compact space, mixing with hot saliva. Twist around and suck in, slowly play around this small space which will belong to me and only ME. His eyes are wet, and he could not bear with his tears any longer so he close his eyes. I watch him, every small tint of red form deeper on his cheeks, the small bead of tear rolling down his flushed face. And the sweet sweat drops that add the moist on his skin, sticking his clothe to his figure. I roam around his chest with my one free hand, capturing every heartbeat he would make from our contacts. Sadistically try to earn his reaction from the tease I give by softly leaving feather-like circular motion on his clothed nipples.

"erg…mn! Co…mn…rpar..mm..rel.. no..not…the..there."

he struggles to open his eyes while his lip is still lip-lock with mine and almost seem to beg me to stop, his pled sound so erotic between our moist kiss. Finally, I feel that I claim his mouth enough and give his tongue a good last suck, before I broke our kiss. Struggling for all the oxygen he lost, his breath is deep and hurried, greedily breath in the air, ignoring the thin string of saliva that still connect between our lips.

"hrh…hah…hr…" his panting gradually slowing down, and his hand start to lose the tension before. His eyes dart away, probably embarrassed by our make out. At the sight of his even redden face, I can't help but form a small curve around my lips.

He is just fucking too much to be let go with just a kiss, right?

Using my one free hand, I lift his chin up in a gentle way, which I, myself also surprise. I feel like the being below me is more… breakable than he seems. I plant a small chaste kiss on his forehead, nose bridge and his cherry cheek. "Riva…er!" I narrowed my eyes at the sudden use of my name. "i…I mean, Corporal…erm…i…we…" "shut up, brat. Or you prefer to be silenced by another kiss?" a sly grin plastered all over my face as I lower my head to the shy lil'lamb and whisper just beside his ears.

"Don't fucking think that you're safe from that one kiss…" And I give his earlobe a small sharp bite.

Bewildered, he let out a small moan as he grip my arm. "th..that…hurts…" he say between his teary emerald eyes. "Get use to it, brat."

"A punishment from me hurts more than that."

That moment, his eyes become wide, as I bite on to the back of his neck…until blood tickle down like a small drop of syrup. More tears flow out as he scream into my shoulder…

He is fragile…

But I just had to break him.

Because that's how I am.

* * *

(2 days ago)

Rivallie sit in front a stack of paper works, which were assign to him like usual. As he write, he spotted a report on a subject that interest almost everyone, from the top ranking bitches(military police/royals) to shitty brats at the bottom ranking(soldiers). He sparred a rather long time on that subject , while running a few thoughts in his mind, until someone by the name 'squad leader Hanji' burst in… forgetting about anything that was call 'manners' and the hidden rule of 'do not disturb the corporal for useless occasions…'

Though Rivallie seems to be unaffected by her sudden barged in. "Anything, leader Hanji." He ask in a monotone voice, as he narrowed his eye into his usual death glare.

"Opps~ I forget to knock again," Zoe stated, her smirks painted all over her face without any sign of apologies. Deflated for a moment, Rivallie only glared at his so-called subordinate." Just fucking split out now or get lost…" hearing that, Zoe only swing herself in a dance like motion to the chair in front of Rivallie's table, without rush she flip through some of Rivallie,s paper work until Rivallie emitted a dark sense of annoyed aura… no one makes the corporal wait! "…chill, I was just testing your patience~" and the dark aura around Rivallie become thicker, she can actually feel a sting of chill run down her spine. "It's only been 1 minute…"she mumbled as she continue."Actually…I had a BIG news from the military polices… "

Rivallie narrowed his eyes.

"what the fuck do I care 'bout those bitches?!"

"Oh~But I'm pretty sure you CARED about the subject of this news…" Zoe swing around the report Rivallie was reading moments ago… Highlighting the name appear on the report.

"E.R.E.N"

"…Fucking say whatever you want…" pissed, Rivallie decide to just sit back and wait for the 'news' Zoe was saying… he would invite her out if this had been some shitty news but…

Eren Jaegar…

"You know, Eren's titan ability is very useful in many ways, especially for the survivor of humanity and stuff… regenerating skills like titan, unexplainable strength, and how his titan was formed just by biting his hand in mere seconds~ all are just simply marvelous and wonderful isn't it…"

"Hanji I'm well aware of those."

Rivallie is very sure that any moment this women start bull-shitting 'bout useless information he might just kick her out like how he did to a certain brunette.

" ya, and of course the military are aware of that. So, they make a proposal…"

Zoe hang on the topic well give a creepy smile to Rivallie, as Rivallie only glared at her to properly finish her sentence for once.

"they wanted Eren to mate~~~"

…

A moment of pin-drop silence echo through the room, as Rivallie interpret Zoe's word for a few seconds…and finally, sent 'what the fuck?' looks to the smiling women in front of him. " It's not a joke, I got the orders just moments ago to sent in Eren's health report (etc) to the higher-ups…" Yes, He knows Hanji won't joke with him, especially when she knew that Eren is a subject which interest the corporal enough to 'care'.

"Did they decided on his… mate, or they'll let him decide?"

Rivallie narrowed his eyes, thinking about the possible choices that would be made by the higher-ups. They would probably choose that Eren childhood friend to bear the child, with her rare bloodline and the fact that she excel as a soldier. She had the genes to produce a good soldier. Furthermore… that bitch would be more than happy to bear Eren' s child…As he thinks, he unconsciously break a feather pen he is holding to while he have this horrible demon look on his face, like he is going to chop the colossal titan into hundred pieces and grilled fried them.

Zoe had to hold back her laughter, seeing their suppose cold-hearted, merciless, titan exterminator corporal leaking jealousy all over the room. Oh god… Levi is so hilarious this moment…As she thinks silently she had to hold on to her stomach to surpass the ache for holding back all her laughter. Rivallie turn his attention back from the poor abused feather pen, only to found Zoe restrain from laughter until she kneel on the floor while hitting the concrete floor.

"What the hell…" Rivallie glared at Zoe, while he land his own feet on the table with a large "Bang!", successfully bring Zoe back to her feet at once.

"right~ back to the topic." Zoe brush a little dust off her knees and chuckle a little. But then her expression turn serious as she tidy her uniform and continue, "I think they would most probably select his mate for him and… In my opinion, they seem to propose this for another purpose."

Zoe look at Rivallie, who narrowed his eyes again as to tell Zoe to continue.

"You know, they still don't trust Eren. So…"

Zoe sigh before she continue :"They decided that if he ever have a child.. they could use the child as a pawn to take control over him.."

"BAM!"

Rivallie slam the table, his face look irritated and pissed. He only look at the ground with a poker face that actually look more intimidating than his usual death glares. In an almost calm and cold voice he state, "And they do not trust my ability to fully tame the human titan they cowards afraid. Am I right or not." He is certain of that. Zoe can only give him a nod and a smirk. "Well~"…she glances at the corporal that seems to pissed out even more as time goes…" They want to be in control of Eren too. They want to make their position as a 'higher status' then us clear I suppose?"

"And so… what would our Corporal do?" in an almost cheerful tone Zoe speak with excitement. Indeed, she is like a child, eagerly waiting for someone to play a prank for her as a show after dessert. And this time she will have Rivallie to entertain her… She is certain that Rivallie would not let anyone touch his property… let alone taking him away…

Rivallie just sit there silently thinking for a while until Zoe start to feel restless, waiting for Rivallie's answer.

"Then Leader hanji…"

Rivallie already make up his mind.

"Yes~?"

Zoe ask, eyes sparkle with anticipation while awaiting for any strange and amusing orders she expect from the corporal.

"If you want an entertainment, you're going to help this show work for me…"

As Rivallie say that, a small curve form at the edges of his lip. He is going to capture what's his before other predator hunt for it. He is a goddamn hunter and he will hunt down what he wants, and eliminate any other predators that step on his track, without mercy.

"My pleasure, corporal~"

* * *

"Eren!"

A brunette teenager, with a slender physique and well toned skin, look up from his half eaten lunch to see who it was that approach him. He just started joining the Recon cop for a month and he wonder who would actually call for him as many fear him for his unique titan ability. His emerald eyes fell on a girl with short creamy hazel hair, as the girl run small jogs to him and smile at him.

"Oh, Petra. Is there anything?"

Eren smile upon seeing this petite girl. Petra is one of the few that actually treat Eren as a soldier, a human like them. Not a monster that would devour them at any time. The girl always show him these warm smiles that makes him feel a little better in this place. Days without Armin, his childhood friend, and Mikasa, his adoptive sister proof to be harder than he thought. Even having other closer subordinate from the trainee soldier department would be better…or maybe not. Aside from Armin and Mikasa, he is still unsure about what his other ex-subordinates think of him, now that he is just a freak that can change into the beast all humans feared…

"Eren?"

Petra glance at the young soldier, who seems to look quite upset for a sudden. She feel bad for this 15-year-old boy. He must have been through enough pain to apply as a soldier at a very young age! Not to mention after the discovery on his Titan blood, people had been very mean to him. Being kind in nature, Petra tried to help him. Though she can only offer him smiles to soothe him and give him a hand with some trainings and task… that is, if she can make out some time from their harsh training schedule and cleaning duty (With Rivallie here, cleaning duty is a far worse task and most time consumed activity for the troops in Recon cops). But she always offer useful advice on a lot of things, and she even teach Eren how to clean a room until there's not even a dust seen by our sight limit, though Eren still fail to accomplish that, but it does reduce the hitting Eren got.

"Erm… Yes, Petra? Sorry, I was spacing out a little." As Eren said that, the soldier by the name Auruo who sit near and overheard the conversation let out a sniff of un-amusement and mumble something about 'brats that start dreaming after a few small trainings…' While he look at Eren with disgust. Petra shot him a pissed off glare while Eren only lowered his head back to his lunch for a few bite, ignoring the comments before he ask Petra for the reason she find him.

"Ah! It's the corporal. Corporal wants you to report at his room after lunch break. " At the sight of Eren's worried face, probably thinking what he may done to be called to his room, Petra added" Don't worry, Eren. The Corporal would not be unreasonable. He is not as scary as you think." Petra comforting words did not help, as Eren can only play all the flashback of his memory on the corporal. He is not scary. Ok. He is just going to kick me in the face and probably have me to clean a room until there's not a single dust left to be seen...

"The corporal is…is… actually a nice guy inside! So don't worry much, Eren." With that, Petra offer more smiles to the brunette as the brunette only nod.

But the brunette could not feel optimist, as he only have memory regard to titan killing, pain, clean freak and more painful memories about their corporal, the humanity strongest soldier.

He wonder if there would be anyone that'll even feel 'optimist' about meeting the corporal… (except Hanji).

He can only sigh.

* * *

Review please~~~ :)


	2. Out of the wall

**Yosh~ I know I update this quite late. I blame the school. I had to finish my reports and rush through the pile of hateful additional maths homework. So much for high school life…  
Anyway, usual warning: this contain bl  
Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no kyoujin although I would love to be in charge of our cute Rivallie and Eren… so I could just pair them… and they would married off to some far away land and live happily ever after…(off to fangirl dreamland~)**

* * *

Eren wish that time would pass slower, so that he would not face hell…(or is it worse than hell?) that quick. Sadly, reality hurts, as a bell rang to announce the soldiers lunch break of the day had end and also ring to the mixture of emotions in the young soldiers. Yes, Eren had always admire the corporal deep down for his strength and fearless nature when he kill titans. Even when he learn the truth about this humanity strongest soldier, like the fact that he is a clean freak and sadistic, he still admire him for his other qualities. Every time he sees that man, he would always feel happy in a way…until he got a foot shoved into his face, stomach and shin. It's like heaven and hell all over again…

"Hah…" Eren let out a sigh as he walk at a corridor that he had often walk for the pass 4 weeks. He practically see Corporal every once in a 2 days, as the corporal is in charge of him. In about 5 minutes, Eren arrive at a corner which with just a turn to the right, he will arrive at his destination. Unwillingly, Eren approach the corporal's room with heavy steps.

Eren knock the door two times.

"Come in."

Eren turn the knob, going in and salute while he greet his superior. "Good afternoon sir!"

Rivallie look up from his paper work to see the young soldier, who stand like a log, and seems to be a little nervous. On the other hand, Eren carefully sneak a few glances at the corporal expression to figure out if he was in trouble. Apparently, the corporal look expressionless, his brow did not narrowed in a dangerous way, so Eren take that as a good sign _. '__Then, why would the corporal ask for me?'_ The young soldier could not figured that out. '_Well, it's not as if I can read the corporal's mind..'._

"Jaegar." The corporal call, with a stern voice which full of energy, as expected from a soldier. Shocked for a moment and broke out from his thoughts, Eren reply, with hints of nervous heard in his hesitated question. "Yes, sir?"

"You have joined us for over a month now. Time for you to fuck up a few things in the wild."

Wild?

Huh?

Eren blinked, "Huh?"

"You heard me, brat. You are to join the scouts on an expedition. Go prepare yourself and pack a few things. We are to leave by tonight…"

Eren was stunned for a moment while his brain process the words he heard. He never expect that coming that fast. He thought they would never let him move a step from this place, as to guard him 24/7… But now?

Rivallie look at Eren's confused expression. For a moment, he smirk at that face and spared a moment thinking about how Eren would have react if he were ever told that he must fuck some girl so another titan blood soldier can be produce. But, the corporal instantly push the thought aside and glared at Eren, as if he is pissed at Eren's slow reaction. " Don't give me that half-assed look, Jaegar. Do you heard me."

"Yes sir… I mean, Yes sir!"

"That's all. By 8 in the night, report yourself here."

"Sir, I thought we were suppose to report at the main field?"

Rivallie raise his eyes, '_Is he stupid or what?'_ " You are not some average soldier. And I'm in charge of you so if anything fuck up at the field and I wasn't there, I might as well kill you first before I march my own death."

" Understand, sir."

A shade of sadness painted on the young soldier face. For a brief moment, the corporal really want to… kiss him. To touch him. But, like hell he is going to show interest in a brat now, in the daylight and any moment someone would just come and disturb.

"Then, sir can I go and pack my stuff now?"

"Go."

Eren make a 90 degree bow, before he reached for the door…

"One last thing Jaegar."

Eren literally froze there, when the corporal call for him in an unusual deep voice.

"Yes?"

"You forget to clean that gravy at the side of your mouth. It's dirty and disgusting, go clean it."

Eren stood there for a moment, spacing out at what the corporal said.

"Oh." As realization struck him, he immediately brush the gravy with his right thumb and give it a swift lick. Then he stick out his tongue to lick the remain bits of gravy. For a moment, Eren thought he saw corporal eyes grew wide a little, seems to be taken surprise by his small action. But it must've been his imagination because a second later, the corporal only look at him… with disgust.

"… I say, wash. Not lick. Now you better fucking not use that right hand to touch the door knob. Or I'll cut your fucking hands off."

"s..sorry sir."

"just go out now."

The young soldier walk out, leaving the door slowly close in a few seconds. The corporal slam his table the moment the door is close with a 'click' sound.

"Damn that brat… Fuck his mom for not teaching him basic hygiene. Now I need to get rid this dirty mess." Mutter Rivallie as he set his eye between his crouch, looking at his lower-half problem. He really wanted Eren badly and the small unintentional licking he do just give a very suggestive image to the corporal. Rivallie is also a human. At the same time, a man. "Someday…That kid won't be even able to walk if I laid him."

And the corporal was very sure it won't be long until that statement he said turn into reality.

* * *

By 7.45 pm, Eren had already waited outside the corporal's room, to ensure that he won't be late…. Even for a minute. Rivallie always make sure his soldiers are punctual, discipline and of course…Clean. No one dared to go against his orders among the soldiers (except for Irwin, being the commander) or brave enough to test his patience and limits. (Hanji Zoe is an exception, being the mad women in the group.)

At 8pm sharp, he knock the corporal's door, his fingers twitching around the strap of his backpack, feeling a little nervous for what expect him in the expedition.

"Good evening, corporal."

"Prepared, brat?" The corporal asked, with a straight face like always.

"Yes sir."

"Follow me. We're off to Hanji's first before we go."

Rivallie only pick up his things, which pack in a smaller size than Eren's stuff. Without a word, Eren only trail behind the corporal. Along their short trip to Hanji's room, Eren was still filled with uneasiness and try to imagine what will happened outside the wall.

This is his first chance ever to escape this cage, even for a short period. But, he is still a human. Having flesh and blood and something call brain which make him thinks a lot and worry a lot. Would he mess it up? Would he met titans out there? Would he use his titan power out there…and ran out of control or…

But as the image of his beloved mother eaten by a titan flow in his thoughts, his uneasiness is burned off. Burn by rage, angry that he was powerless and couldn't save his mother…

"Fuck titans…I'll kill them all."

Yes. Why worry?

He only need to kill them all.

That's all, there is no need to think of other…

"BAM!"

A sharp pain on his head force Eren to broke out from his train of thoughts, and found a pissed Rivallie and a smirking Hanji, the former glared at him, the later only give him the creeps. Rivallie's leg still held a little higher up the ground, indicate that he was the one who kick Eren right at his poor head. "Yes, it was fucking-fantastic that you can space out to your dreams while you are walking. If you're out there, you are a fucking dead shit by now brat."

Eren rub his head, as he whisper a few small mantra in his heart to restrain himself from snapping. Sometime he really just want to snap and… fire off his temper at the corporal. Corporal or not, this man really gets on people's nerve sometime.

"There…Levi you don't have to be sooo harsh on Eren." Hanji say as she give a broad smile to the fearsome corporal. Levi glared at her, pissed for some reason which Eren is totally clueless, and walk into the room of the creepy women without comments. Eren clean off some dust and stand up, replying a 'thank you' when Hanji offer him a hand… (But seriously. For a second he doubt that if he really should take that hand.)

"You had it tough, Eren~ Don't worry, that's not the worst case~"

"Is that to comfort me, Hanji-san?"

"You two. We don't have American time so get the fuck up."

Right… not just titans. Eren should worry about staying beside 'humanity strongest' for 24/7…

After the regular blood test and other similar… stuff,(Ask Hanji if you need details…) Eren was given an injection. An injection is a bad memory for Eren…as it always remind him of the last image he had of his father forcing the needle into his arm, giving him his titan ability… but overall he is more or less fine with injections… But, Eren rarely get a shot at his abdomen… more like this is the first time he was given a shot at that area. Moreover, Hanji had this nasty glittering smile whenever she look at Eren. As oblivious as he is, Eren knows that there's something wrong with that particular injection! He try asking the mad(?) women, but unlike most of the time when she would give a night worth long of explanation, she only brush off that question with a few sentence.

Sadly, not like he could refuse that shot.

But after that, he ask Corporal Rivallie and he answer the same thing as Hanji said.

"… It's some meds. To make sure you won't be as weak as you are now. We don't need a weakling outside the walls… And why the hell ask me, brat." Rivallie scowl, pissed, like Eren make him waste his saliva for that one sentence….

Eren decide that next time he should be extra more careful when he question the corporal… as not to pissed off the corporal that easily. Oh, if only he knew that Rivallie can ONLY mask his desire for that oblivious brunette with anger...

* * *

By the field, a group of people already wait for their arrival. Eren was kind-of surprise, because the expedition only consist of Corporal Rivallie's group and a few more soldier of Survey Corp. '_Isn't this an expedition?_' Eren wonder. He hesitate about asking Rivallie, consider that he thinks that he pissed off the corporal enough in a day…

"Everyone, on your horse."  
With one swift move, all the soldiers immediately go on their horse, including Eren. Rivallie talk to Gunther about some stuff before he gave a short brief on the expedition this time. It seems that this is not the official expedition, so they will only went out a little further from Wall Rose in Wall Maria.

"I'll be in charge of this short expedition, or monthly near-range survey…or anything you name it. 3 days would be enough but bear in mind unexpected events always happen. I am sure you are equip with rules and needed knowledge so this is all."

And the gate opens, Eren, a little excited and nervous, step his foot back to the land within Wall Maria… expect for titans and expect for the 'unexpected' attacks from the man worse enemy… but definitely not prepared for what's going to happen in this 3 short days, that'll change his life in the most… surprising way.

Rivallie, glance at the brunette, his lips lifted in a small angle.

Eren, hands clench tightly, his gaze fill with black sky of starry night.

And the team rush off on their horse, follow their leader's guide.

* * *

**And that's all for now… *yawn… for the next chapter, I might take a longer time to update, given that the final examination is freaking near… dakara, gomen-neh **


End file.
